Love Will Win
by Puppycrap2000
Summary: Clary Morgenstern moves to New York to live with her very over protective brother, Jonathan Morgenstern. What will happen when Clary falls in love, will Jon approve? What happens when a tragic accident occurs? A romantic story with a few twist and turns. Sorry I suck at summaries! Rated M because of language and things that happen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**first fanfiction, so let me know what you think! I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make.**

 **Clary's POV**

I was awoken by my brother practically yelling at me. He tried shaking my shoulders, but stopped when I didn't budge. He said something about _the first day_ , but I wasn't paying much attention. Jon noticed this because he gave up yelling at me. I thought he had given up completely, but I couldn't have been more wrong. The next thing I know Jon is lifting my small body up into his arms. I struggled for a moment, but my tiredness won out in the end. I layed my head on his shoulder as he carried me through our big house. I was so sleepy that I didn't even notice that we were standing right in front of the front door. Boy, did I notice when he opened it though. I could feel the icy wind against my bare skin. I opened my eyes to see about 2 inches of snow on the ground, and before I could even protest, Jon dropped me into the blanket of ice cold crystals. I let out a loud scream before standing up in the snow. I had ice in my hair and eyelashes, my skin was already red from the coldness, but I was awake. I ran back in the house, and a laughing Jon followed me. After he shut the door, he turned to me.

He was about to say something, but I cut him off very quickly, " What the fuck Jon?" I was still shivering from the cold but I didn't stutter.

Jon just smiled at me " I couldn't wake you up any other way. you were dead to the world Clare-Bear." Jon noticed my shivering, so he grabbed a blanket from the couch, and wrapped it around me. I normally would have muttered a thank you, but I was still _mad_ at him for throwing me in the snow. " Come on Clare, it's your first day at Idris High. You can't be late." Realization hit me then.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I totally forgot, I have to get dressed," And with that I started running up the stairs to my room. I heard Jon yell at me saying something like _cover up your skin_ , but once again I didn't pay much attention. Today is the first day I will be attending my brothers high school, and I had forgotten. How responsible of me.

After about 15 minutes I was completely ready for school. My hair was in it's natural red curls that fell down my back. I had on ripped skinny jeans, a wool black crop top, a warm sweater jacket thing (i'm not much of a fashion person, If it looks nice I buy it.) that was black and white, and hung open around me, but still enough to keep me warm. I finished it off with black high heeled boots that came up to my ankle. After putting on some eos lip balm and some Love Spell perfume, I headed downstairs.

When I got down the stairs Jon was waiting for me. He took in my outfit with a curious look.

"Nope. This won't due. Go change." He said it as if it was a fact, and to him maybe it was, but I liked the outfit and had no intention on changing.

"Jon. I am wearing this outfit. It's not that revealing, all you can see is a tad bit of my belly." Jon waited a minute before replying.

"A tad bit of belly? Do you know what boys think when they see a beautiful girl showing a tad bit of belly?" Jon was quiet and quiet Jon scared me a little.

"No. " I said shyly.

"Of course you don't!" there was my Jon, my over protective but wonderful Jon. " They think dirty thoughts, Clare. I am a teenage boy, I have thought those thoughts, and I don't want boys to think those thoughts about my baby sister." I don't say anything about him calling me his _baby_ sister because I know Jon will always think of me as that, but I did say something about the whole boy thing.

"Jon. I can protect myself from boys. I will have boyfriends. If some boy tries to touch me without permission I will scream or hit him, ok? I will be fine Jon"

"I still say no belly for Clary."

"And you always will. Even when I'm married, but that's ok because I love you."

"I love you too Clare, but can you please cover your belly. Just for the first day, please for me?" He actually meant what he had said, so I agreed to change for the first day.

I kept the ripped jeans on, but changed everything else. I ended up with a white tank top underneath of a loose shirt that said New York on it, and a pare of light brown ugg's boots. After I had changed I went back downstairs to find Jon waiting once again. I stopped in front of him and did a little twirl. With a smirk he agreed I was presentable, so we got into his black mustang to drive to school.

We arrived at school about five minutes later. Jon parked the car before insisting that I had to come meet his friends. I agreed which made Jon smile. He grabbed my hand gently and lead me into the school, to the front office to get my schedule, then off to meet his friends. We continued walking through the school until we reached what I assume was the lunchroom. I looked around at all of the people, who were eating breakfast, I guess I was right after all. There seemed to be a category that everyone was in. There was what looked like the nerd table, the girly gossip table, the basic tables, and the popular table. Guess which one we were headed for, yep the popular table.

Jon lead me over to it as if I was a dog. Once we sat down the conversation the group was having ceased. They all looked at me . I suddenly felt the warmth build up in my cheeks as I sat down next to Jon. We sat in an awkward silence for a while when someone broke the silence.

"So, Jon who's the new girlfriend?" girlfriend? Jon's girlfriend was Helen, had been for 3 years. I had a feeling the person knew this. When I looked up to see the owner of the voice I was met with golden eyes. Golden eyes that seemed to see through me into my soul, and I couldn't look away. Not even when Jon replied the golden boy.

"HaHaHa Jace. This is my sister, the one I have been telling you about. This is Clarissa Morgenstern." That snapped me out of my staring contest with the golden boy- Jace- very quickly.

"Clary. My name is Clary." I blushed after saying this, why? I don't know. I just felt as if I wasn't supposed to talk to these people.

"Nice to meet you Clary. I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy." I looked up to see a raven haired girl with dark eyes looking at me with a friendly smile. I felt as if I had known her for years, I liked her already. " I'll introduce you to everyone. This is Alec, my brother." She gestured to a boy with the same hair as her, but with bright blue eyes that reminded me of the sky. "This is his boyfriend Magnus." I saw Alec blush slightly at the word boyfriend. I looked at the boy beside Alec, and I was very suprised I hadn't noticed him yet. He had black hair with blue glitter in it, eyes that reminded me of a cat's, and he was almost covered in glitter from head to toe.

"Nice to meet you biscuit." said Magnus.

"This is Jordan." Izzy continued. I looked to see a jock looking boy looking back at me. "This is Maia, Jordan's girlfriend." I looked at the girl holding Jordan's hand. She had brown hair and light brown skin, she was pretty. "And last but not least this is Jace, mine and Alec's adoptive brother." I turned once again to be sucked into Jace's eyes. He also had golden hair and golden skin. I couldn't look away, so I was glad when he finally smirked then began talking.

"So, are you guys all coming to the party tonight?" I glanced over at Jon who seemed to be deep in thought. The rest of the group replied with a yes to Jace's question, everyone but Jon.

"I don't know guys, Clary has never-"

"Clary has never been to a party?!" Izzy gasped in suprise.

I suprised myself when I replied," Nope. Mostly because Jon is the most over protective brother in the history of over protective brothers." They laughed at that.

"I am not!" Jon exclaimed with a fake look of hurt on his face.

"Jon. You made me change this morning because I was showing a little bit of my belly." Even Jon laughed at that.

Jace said," Let me guess. He said boys would think dirty thoughts if they saw your little bit of belly."

"Exactly." I said.

"He wasn't wrong," Jace smirked. I saw Jon glare at Jace before returning to the conversation.

"Well I am dressing her tonight, so Jon you better be ready to have a heart attack."

And just like that I became friends with everyone at that table. They all seemed so open and nice. I just couldn't help but love them all even though I had just met them. I feel as if we have all been friends since birth. I didn't think anything could go wrong at a party with these guys, but who knows what tonight will bring.

 **So...What do you think? Should I continue this story. I have to have at least 1 review before I continue, so...yep. I love you all for reading! ~puppy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I was working on my other fanfic "Misunderstood". Anyway, I'm back now! I hope you enjoy it. And thanks to the two people who reviewed it really means a lot!**

 **Clary's POV**

I stood in front of Izzy's mirror looking at myself in awe. Izzy had put me into a black dress that ended mid thigh, a pair of 7 inch black heels, and let my hair lay down my back in it's natural curls. She had put very little make up on me, but a little went a long way. My face looked flawless. No scars from wrestling with Jon, no nothing.

"Oh. My. God. I look great. Thank you so much Iz. "

"You always looked great. I just show your greatness more. And your welcome."

I just sat there watching as Izzy did her make up like a pro. After school we had all met up in the parking lot to head over here. Jon said he would come by later to see how much skin I was showing. We had just laughed at him, but turns out I am showing quite a bit of skin. Before I know it Izzy is done. She is wearing a bright red dress that hugs her curves, red heel, and has her hair straight down her back.

"Boys are going to be all over you Clary!" I blushed slightly at the thought.

"Like they won't be all over you?" Izzy grinned slightly before grabbing my hand. She pulls out of her room and down the hall of their large house. We stop at a door, and Izzy knocks on it. The door opens to reveal a sleepy looking Alec.

"Iz i'm not going to this party. Magnus and I are hanging out up here instead." Alec said before Izzy had a chance to say anything.

"Hanging out or 'hanging out'?" She put air quotations around the second hanging out. Alec blushed a red as bright as my hair, but Magnus called out from behind him.

"By hanging out , we mean sleeping. Because I am tired and so is Alec. So goodnight Princess Isabelle. Magnus walked over and closed the door. I expected Izzy to be mad, but she just grinned and moved on to the next door.

Jace answered the door after Izzy nearly beat it down. He was wearing dark jeans and a tank top that showed off his muscles. I looked at his messy blond hair, his solid looking muscles, and the abs that you could see through his shirt. I moved on to his eyes. They were staring at me. Oh no, he saw me looking. He then smirked when I blushed.

"Okay you two." Izzy said," Stop flirting" I blushed even redder.

"What do you need Iz?"

"I need you to watch Clary." What?

"Wait. Watch me? I am 17! I can watch myself. Your the one who said boys were going to be all over me, and now your leaving me with one!"

"Clary relax. I told Jon I would keep you in good hands. All Jace has to do is make sure your safe, and considering you two stare at each other already this shouldn't be a problem."

I looked at Izzy again "I don't stare at him."

"Yes you do. So, will you watch overt her?" She turned to Jace.

He ran a hand through his hair, that's sexy. What? " Sure I'll watch her."

"Why can't you stay with me!?"

'because I am going to be watching over a whole house full of teens. I have my hands full." And with that she turned and walked away. I turned to Jace, he was smirking.

"Come in . I am not ready to go down yet." He leaned out of the door frame and gestured for me to come in. I hesitated. "I'm not going to bite, at least not without permission." I blushed again. i stepped through the doorway into his room. Okay, I'm not dead yet. This is good. "You look like your scared." He was standing close to me. Very close. I stepped back, causing him to smirk again, damn that's hot.

 **Okay, I know this is extremely short, but I need your advice. Should I have Clary and Jace kiss soon, and have Jon go all over protective brother? Or. Should I take it really slow and have Jon see what a good guy Jace is? IDK! I love Clace! Plz tell me which one you like. I have a plan for both, but I can't choose. Just let me know.**

 **love, puppy**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG you guys are so amazing. I mean truly amazing. I came home to see 4 reviews on this** story, **and call me childish for flipping out about 4 reviews, but I never thought people would actually read my fanfics. Since you guys wanted Clace...**

 **Oh and, reppinda5o3: I know! It's so hard to choose, that's why I let you guys do it for me. Thanks for reading!**

 **imcrazyanditscontagious: First off I love your name, secondly I love drama...**

 **Clary's POV**

I **tried to look away from Jace, but it was so hard. He was so close to me I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck.**

 **"Are you sure your okay?" His lips brushed my lips every so slightly when he spoke.**

 **"I...I'm...f...fine." I stuttered. He just smirked again before walking to his bathroom, that was connected to his room. I just stood there in complete shock. Was he flirting? Now way. I mean, we just met literally 12 hours ago. I shook my head as if it would clear my thoughts. Jace soon returned, but he was wearing the same clothes, what had he been doing in the bathroom then? Jace sat on his bed and looked at me curiously. I suddenly felt very underdressed in front of him. It was like he had never seen a girl before.**

 **"Why do you keep staring at me?" I snapped at him.**

 **"Why do you keep blushing every time I do?" My hands immediately went to my face, and if I hadn't been blushing before, then I most certainly was now. Jace just continued to smirk at me. I was so caught up in Jace that I didn't even notice the loud music coming from below us.**

 **"If your done being a tomato, can we go on down to the party."**

 **"Fine, but maybe if you would stop staring me down like I'm some kind of rare animal, I wouldn't blush."**

 **"That's just how I look at beautiful girls." damn that smirk.**

 **"Let's just go." And with that I walked out of his room, but he was right behind me. We went down the stairs and into the living room. I was absolutely shocked at what I saw. It look like a club that you see in the movies. There was a disco ball, a bunch of colorful lights, and a dance floor. Not to mention the music was blasting so loud I thought my ears would start to bleed.**

 **"So it's true." I turned to see Jace looking at me with amusement in his golden eyes.**

 **"What's true?" I asked confused.**

 **"That you have never been to a party before."**

 **"I...No I haven't. " Something else filled Jace's eyes before he stepped closer to me. I surprised myself when I didn't back away.**

 **"Then let me show you how to dance properly." Jace held out a hand in my direction. Little did he know, I am an excellent dancer.**

 **"Or I could show you." I turned to the crowd leaving Jace to look at me with surprise. He eventually followed me into the swarm of people. I heard 'Tik Tok' come on, so I started moving my hips, stomping my feet to the beat of the song, and just plain out dancing like it was in my blood. I opened my eyes to see Jace, mouth gaped open, watching me. I blushed slightly, but continued to dance. The flow of it just washed over me. I was very cautious not to bump into anyone as I danced, but then I felt someone grab my arm. I moved to look up into the eyes of my grabber. I was met with bright green eyes, Jon.**

 **"What the hell are you wearing?!" He looked angry in an over protective big brother kind of way.**

 **"This is what Izzy put me in." Jace, out of his daze, walked up to us.**

 **"What up Jon?"**

 **"Just trying to keep people from looking at my baby sister, what about you?"**

 **"I'm watching your baby sister, just in case some jock tries to touch her, but other than that nothing much."**

 **Jon looked at me then looked at Jace. I was expecting him to yell or something, but he just laughed. What?**

 **"Clary doesn't need protection, at least not much anyway."**

 **Jace looked at Jon questionably. I knew what Jon was going to say next.**

 **"Jon do-" But he had already started talking again. "Clary is training to be a wrestler. She is also a dancer. Oh and she loves basketball." I blushed a red the same shade as my hair.**

 **"Oh really? What gym are you going to be using now that you live in New York?" He actually sounded interested, so I answered honestly.**

 **"Alicante Fitness Training Center." A slight grin played across Jace's lips.**

 **"That's the same gym that the football team uses." Oh shit. No way.**

 **"Jon! Why didn't you tell me that!" He looked taken aback by my out burst but quickly regained his composer**

 **"I didn't think it mattered. I mean they actually have a coach there for wrestling/boxing and dancing. Its the best gym here." I knew it wasn't Jon's fault, but still the whole football team? That's a lot of muscle and hotness. How was I supposed to keep my pale face pale while training? I was about to say something when Jon cut me off. " Let's get you home. I can't stand watching those boys mentally strip you of clothing and not do anything about it. See ya later Jace, Oh and tell Izzy that I took Clary." Jace nodded before slipping into the crowd of dancers once more. Jon the proceeded to drag me out the door, and drive me home.**

 **.o.O.o.**

 **The next day I woke up a little earlier to go for a run. I wore a pair of wool jogging pants and a tank top with a hoodie over it, but the ice cold wind still stung my cheeks as I ran. I had my ipod strapped around my upper arm, and the ear buds in my ear. I ran through the park beside our house, then swung back around to run the mile to the 24/7 gas station. I bought a bottle of water and some gum before running back home.**

 **By the time I made it back it was 6:23 am. Jon was in the shower, I heard the water running. So I picked out my outfit as I waited for him to finish. Today I decided on a cute white sweater, a pair of black leggings, and converse. When Jon finished I took a quick shower before getting dressed. I toweled my hair dry enough then put it into a ponytail, I had training today anyway, then headed downstairs. Jon was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a leather jacket, and his hair was gelled up into spikes. I greeted him with a good morning.**

 **"Morning Clare. Did you go for a run this morning?" I nodded. "Jeez. Its like 34 degrees out there."**

 **"A true athlete trains no matter what temperature it is." I said jokingly. Jon was a football player, so he trained almost as hard as I did, almost. Not quit.**

 **"Yeah Yeah." He waved me off. "Do you have practice today?"**

 **"Yeah then I have training at the gym until 9:00." This is how my schedule normally was at home to. Wake up, sometimes go for a run. Go to school, basketball practice til 5:00, then dance/fight training until 9:00. And on the weekends it was: Wake up, do a little at home warm up, gym, then training for dance/fighting. Sometimes I had basketball practice too, but not usually. It may be a lot, but I enjoy it. Jon was also busy with football and stuff, but some how we still have time to do teen things. How? I have no clue.**

 **"Damn. You must be in great shape then."**

 **"so are you." That was true too. We were both in great shape. Jon had abs and muscles, he was a big guy, and some girls actually called him HOT. Yeah I know gross. I have a small body frame, but still have plenty of muscle. My stomach was flat, and had the outline of abs, but I personally didn't want abs. Those are more for boys.**

 **Jon smiled before grabbing the keys and driving us to school. As soon as we arrived I spotted the "squad". They were all gathered around in a circle. After seeing us they motioned to the school before going into it. I pulled my jacket closer to me," do they always wait outside?"**

 **"Yep. Until everyone gets here that is. Then we hang out in the halls or something." I nodded. Loyal friends. I liked that.**

 **After going into the school we all got her things for first period, then stood around.**

 **"So Clary," Izzy said," What did you think of the party. Did you like it?"**

 **"Yeah it was great until Jon here decided to drag me out like a child." I smiled at Jon.**

 **"You were wearing a dress that barely covered your ass. Of course I took you away." Everyone laughed at this even me. I was about to say something about Jon being crazy, when a geeky looking boy with glasses and brown hair walked over to us and... KISSED IZZY?! What?! Izzy kissed him back. I just stood there with my mouth open in shock.**

 **They broke the kiss, but the boy kept an arm around Izzy's waist. Izzy seemed to see my confusion because she said, " Oh! Yeah! Clary, this is Simon. My boyfriend. Simon this is Clary. Jon's little sister."**

 **Simon reached a hand out to me, "Nice to meet you Clary." I took his hand, still in shock a little, and shook it.**

 **"Nice to meet you."**

 **We all just talked casually after that, at least until the bell rang. We broke apart to go to class. Jon, Alec, Magnus, and Jace were Seniors. Me, Izzy, Simon, Jordan, and Maia were Juniors.**

 **.o.O.o.**

 **I felt the sweat run down my face as I dribbled the ball down the court. I passed the ball between my hands with a natural feeling. I was so used to the feel of the ball in my hands. My ponytail swung back and forth as I swerved to fake a pass to a gard. I then actually passed it to girl out on the left wing. The ball went through the air in a perfect arch. So swift and clean. I ran back around to catch the rebound in case she missed the shot, but she didn't. It hit the backboard before swishing into the net. Coach's whistle sounded, bringing me out of my game state.**

 **"That's all for now boys and two girls. Practice same time tomorrow." Yes there was only two girls who played basketball at this school, so we just played on the boys team."Oh and Morgenstern I want to see you and Browns in the girls locker room." By browns she meant Olivia Browns, the other girl. She had brown hair and was really tall. We both nodded before following her to the locker room. On the way I heard one of the boys say** _It wouldn't surprise me if coach don't kick them off the team. I mean, redhead is to tiny and giraffe over there is to stubborn._ **It took a lot of control not to snap back at them. Finally we were in the locker room. Coach Wayland looked at us both.**

 **"Girls. " I was getting scared. maybe those boys were right. Maybe we were being kicked off the team, boy was I wrong. "You two are amazing! Browns you can run fast and jump high. Morgenstern you can run fast jump high, throw hard, and all kinds of other things. Yeah your a tad bit short, but we can use that to our advantage. Morgenstern I want you to be the new point gard. "**

 **I was taken back by his request, but answered all the same, " Of course. I would love to." And with that we he left us to change. I didn't have to change, because I would have to change when I get to the gym anyway, so what's the point.**

 **With a smile on my face I walked out of the locker room with my head held high. I glanced around for coach, but not finding him anywhere, I looked at the boy I had heard earlier. I waved at him with one finger. Just one...**

So? What do you think? We get a little Clace in this! And a tad bit of Sizzy and Malec. What do you think of athlete Clary and the whole wrestler/fighter thing? And the whole football team in a gym with Clary. Including Jace and Jon? *wiggles finger* Let me know what you think, and I'm sorry about the whole bold writing. I didn't even notice it until I was finished. And for anyone who reads my other fanfiction Misunderstood. I will probably update it tomorrow, and maybe this one too. It all depends on what I can do. Anyway,

Love Puppy


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm writing this chapter, but I need some reviews in order to do the next one. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Clary's POV.**

After leaving the school gym I wrapped myself tightly in my hoodie before heading off to the gym. It was only a few blocks away, so its okay that I had to walk. It didn't take no time at all before I found myself standing in front of the massive gym. I pulled one of my hands out of my pocket, opening the door.

As soon as I stepped through the doorway, I was blasted with the familiar smell of 'gym'. Not just the sweat, but the towels, the tape, and the air freshener. I walked over to the lady at the desk and told her who I was and what I was looking for.

"Mr. Lightwood's wrestling class is down that way, and the dressing rooms are over there." The lady pointed with her fingers as she spoke, showing which way everything was. I nodded and was about to turn away when I realized what she said.

"Mr. Lightwood?" That's Izzy and Alec's last name.

"Yes he trains people in wrestling and stuff of that nature. Now, I suggest you get a moving or you'll be late." I nodded again, but this time I actually left. I found the dressing rooms, and quickly changed out of my winter clothes into training clothes. Which is, a sports bra, and shorts, along with expensive shoes. I grabbed my bag then headed off in the direction the lady had pointed. I found the place pretty easily. There was boys everywhere. Not a girl in sight. I looked around to see if I could tell which one was the trainer.

A man with raven hair and blue eyes is standing and talking to one of the boys. That must be him, he looks like Izzy and Alec.

I was very aware of the eyes that followed me as I made my way across the room. Once I reached the man I tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

He turned to face me. "May I help you?"

"Ugh, Yeah, ugh are you Mr. Lightwood?"

"I am, now what do you want?"

"I was supposed to be in your class." I say a little shyly, because quit frankly tis guy was scary.

He just stared at me for a second before shouting, "Oh! You Clarissa! Its nice to meet you!" The man reached out a hand, which I told hesitantly.

"That's me."

"Oh good. Go tape your hands and ankles, then meet me over at the mat."

I obeyed the mas orders, wrapping my hands and ankles tightly before heading over to the mat.

He was there, but he wasn't alone. There was a boy looked about me age, standing with him. As I got closer I see blonde hair, and... Shit. Golden eyes. Jace turned to face me when I stepped up onto the mat.

"Clary?" He said it like he didn't already know I was going to be here.

"Jace. You didn't tell me you trained in fighting."

"No but I did say I came to this gym."

Mr. Lightwood looked between us. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," Jace said. "She's Jon's little sister. I met her the other day."

"oh well okay." He faced me. "I want to see what you've got, so your going to wrestle with Jace. I have told him to go easy on you, so you should be fine."

"I don't need him to go easy on me." I snapped. Mr. Lightwood held his hands up, as if in surrender, then backed off the mat.

"Go ahead," He says.

I take me position and so does Jace. "Are you trying to distract me by being practically naked?" He said with a smirk.

I took advantage of him, striking him hard in the stomach with my foot. He stepped back slightly, but that was all. he still had a smirk plastered on his face when he swung his fist forward. I prepared myself for the hit, but it never came.

"You should of had your guard up." Jace says. "And you have one hell of a foot." He added.

I notice that almost everyone is gathered around us. I paid them no attention. "Lets go again. And this time don't hesitate to hit me."

"Fine it's your body, not mine."

We took are positions again. Jace stepped forward, swinging his leg out. I did a sort of limbo under it to doge the kick. He was already back in position when I stood up again. Now I'm almost certain everyone was watching, and out of the corner of my eye I spot my brother Jon.

Jace moves slightly, but I moved fast. I moved my foot out, hitting his ankle, and he went tumbling down. His back hit the floor hard, but that didn't stop him from grabbing my ankle causing me to go down right next to him.

My tail bone felt like it was shattered by the amount of force, and I couldn't catch my breathe. Before I could do anything, Jace is on top of my. He pins my hands down to my sides with his hands, and my ankles with his ankles. I look up into his golden eyes. They are so pretty, I thought.

"You okay, red?" Jace asked. I can now clearly see Jon to my left, his face covered in worry.

"I'm fine, can you get off me now." He does. He also offers me a hand to pull me up, but I ignore it and get up myself.

Mr. Lightwood is in front of me before I know it. "That was amazing!" He says.

"But I lost."

"But you also took down the strongest person/fighter in this whole gym. no one has ever taken Jace down before." The excitement was streaming of the man as he spoke. "Your a true fight, I an already tell. Thaat's all for today. I'll see you next time." With that he walks away, a grin still on his face.

I grab my bag and make my way back towards the dressing room. My back still has pain shooting through it, but I didn't really care. I actually liked the pain, not in a creepy way, but in a 'it makes you stronger' kind of way.

After changing back into my warm clothes I leave the gym, and start to head home, which is like a 30 minute run from here. Fuck.

"Need a ride, red?" Comes a voice from behind me. I turn to see Jace sitting on a motorcycle, and damn did he look hot as hell. His golden hair was wind blown, and the leather jacket hugged him in all the right ways.

"I can walk, golden locks."

"Come on it's like a long way to your brothers house." I felt my fingers start to ache, and decided walking wouldn't be the best route.

"Jon's here I can catch a ride with him."

"No you cant."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he left to go hook up with a girl as soon as he found out that you were ok." Double fuck.

Not having a choice I walked over to Jace and his motorcycle.

"I knew you would choose me in the end, they always do."

"They must have low standards then." I retort.

"Ha! You know I'm hot!" He says in a laugh. Of course I knew he was hot, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"I meant personality wise."

"So you admit you think I'm hot." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I don't know why, but I shout. "Fine your fucking hot, now can we end this conversation?"

"I knew it. Sure get on." I climbed onto the bike behind Jace, and looked for a place to hold on to. "Hold onto me. Haven't you ever rode a motorcycle before?"

"No way, and no I haven't."

"Cool, I get to take your motorcycle virginity." I rolled my eyes as Jace starts the bike up. "You better hold on!" He says over the noise.

Not wanting to die, I wrap my arms lightly around his waist. He presses on the gas, and we go zooming down the road. I tighten my grip on him, hold onto his belt just to be sure. I couldn't be positive, but I think Jace laughed.

I ignored it, and continued to hold onto him all the way to me house.

When we finally pulled up into the drive way, I climbed off the bike and turned towards Jace. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem, red. See you at school?"

"Yeah, sure." I was going to walk away, but Jace grabbed my wrist. I felt a tingling sensation fill my body, what?

"I'm sorry if I hurt you today." He says.

"I'm a fighter, we get hurt."

"I know, but I don't like hurting girls, like hitting them and stuff."

"Good. And it doesn't matter that you hurt me." I say.

"Oh really, and why is that?"

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Because I'm going to get you back when you least expect it." With that I walked away, my wrist easily falling from his grasp. When I made it to the door I glanced back at Jace. He was sittiing on his bike, looking confused. Maybe training at that gym won't be that bad after all.

 **Ok! That's the next chapter. I hope you liked it, I know it wasn't long, and I know it wasn't 'detailed', but still. And like I said before, you need to review if you want me to continue. Also, if you haven't checked out my other fanfictions you should totally do that.**

 **~puppy**


	5. I'm Mad

**Okay, so I'm so fucking mad! I thought that I had been updating for the past week (sometimes twice a day) but in reality my computer was just deleting them a few seconds after I uploaded them. I had been writing so much and it was all for nothing. I bet you guys think I abandoned you, but I promise I didn't. I need to get my laptop fixed before trying to re-write 5 chapters on each of my fanfictions. I just want to throw stuff across the room. Like for real.**

 **Anyway, I'm so sorry guys. Please don't hate me. I will try to fix the problem. (I'm very good at electronic things). Hopefully I can get the next chapters uploaded in a few days.**

 **~puppy**

 **P.S. If your wondering how I'm uploading this, I'm using my friends computer because I was at her house when I found out about the problem. It went something like this...**

 **my friend: Hey. Why haven't you been updating on fanfiction?**

 **me: I have. A lot actually.**

 **my friend: no you haven't. look.**

 **Then she proceeded to show me how I hadn't updated. I would just use her computer to write, but I'm only here for like a hour more before leaving again, and I wont see her again until school starts. Basically this situation is all kinds of fucked up. Love you guys!**


End file.
